Repairing a Shattered Heart
by Fewriterjaffar
Summary: Everyone has problems but sometimes the right person can make it all disappear. This is basically me just expanding on all my Fates ships farther than 4 conversations then marriage. Trying to add depth that the Fates team didn't have. Hope it flows well.


**So this is basically me writing out all my fates ships and how I feel they should have gone but the translation team kinda dropped the ball on. Also it's hard to add depth in 4 conversations. But anywho, this isn't going to cover the story all the way through but the story and how far into the game it is will sometimes play a factor. Let me know if you want more or if I should quit. As for the first few chapter I apologize in advance.**

 **Chapter 1**

(Ryoma and Scarlet)

"Did you hear me captain?!" Scarlet blinked twice before answering. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Was she really ordered to kill them? They had surrendered! "well?" Iago was screaming now. This only angered Scarlet more. She looked at the captives then to her troops. They had been talking about this for months, was it finally time to start? "Are you deaf or stupid captain?!" Yep defiantly time to start, this was this last straw they were looking for. Nohr was dead. Garron has become a monster and the country has gone to shit. She looked at Iago anger flaring up inside.

"Listen here you greasy pale piece of shit that makes sour cream look ghetto," (she was proud of that) "if you think for one second I am gonna order my men to order to murder people WHO SURRENDERED!"

"Well what is it you are going to do then?" Iago sneered "Return after I kill them just for Garron to execute you all?"

"Nope" Iago raised an eyebrow "first I am gonna order them to free the prisoners (he obviously didn't like that idea judging from the girly shriek that left him) then I am gonna kick your ass and leave this damn army!" Her men started cheering and readying their weapons.

"…..Have it your way take your prisoners and leave, but enjoy your victory while you can. The whole Nohrian army will be chasing you at every turn. You will die." Iago smiled and slowly backed up. Scarlet knew her time was limited but she already had a plan. They grabbed the Hoshidians and started to retreat Iago immediately ran to the rest of the army screaming curses and orders.

"Octu, fly to Hoshido and tell them that the Nohrian resistance has started!"

"Do they expect us Captain? He inquired.

"If they did they knew more than I did about this, now GO!" The wyvern started to fly as quickly as he could. Scarlet watched as her men freed their now allies. Luckily they all seemed to respect us for such a ballsy move so they just picked up their weapons and started retreating. She jumped on her wyvern and hoped to the gods the Hoshidans would help.

 _Hoshido_

"What if we mounted ballista's here Yukimora?" Ryoma looked up at the tactician. "Yukamora?" He was staring out the window, Ryoma went to the window and saw what he was looking at. A lone Nohrian wyvern rider waving a white flag while flying way to fast for comfort.

"Your orders sire?" Yukimura inquired. Ryoma grabbed Raijinto and walked outside. "your armor sir? Yukiomra continued.

"Don't need it, it's a lone rider equipped with a flag, If I die to him I deserve it." He smirked, Yukamora was always overly careful. Yukamora watched as the prince walked out to meet the rider. After a short conversation he sent the rider to what looked the barracks with a soldier who was standing nearby. Ryoma walked in and looked at the stratigiest "I am gonna need that armor now.

 _Nohr_

Scarlet was starting to regret her decision to start this resistance. There was carnage everywhere. She looked to another one of her soldiers. "Get the word out to anyone that is loyal to the true Nohr needs to meet at Cheve. Their either we escape to Hoshido or…we all die heroes." The soldier nodded and ran. She diverted her attention back to the matter at hand. Iago wasn't holding out. He was showing the true size of his army, probably compensating for something but that didn't matter or was it a big issue.

The word spread throughout the army and the provisions they managed to get ahold of were finally moving. They only had to hold this line for a little while longer before she could call a full retreat. She was proud of her men. The rear guard was fighting harder than she'd ever seen them fight, but it still wasn't going as she had hoped. Arrows and magic blew up everywhere and the noise of clashing steel hurt her ears, but they pushed on. They had to or the real Nohr died with them.

The time for the rear guard to retreat finally came and not a moment to soon there was a measly 28 left not including herself. She flew up high and screamed "retreat the others have made it!" the few soldiers were running Scarlet used her axe to cut down another few knights then turned to fly off herself. She turned and had a bad feeling in her gut. Like a burning sensation that this wasn't going to end well, and she was right. That burning sensation wasn't a gut feeling, she looked down and saw an arrow tip poking through her side. Blood soaked her armor. "shit" was all she managed to mutter before her vision went dark.

 _Cheve_

Scarlet woke in a small run down house, she gathered from one of her trabadours that they escaped and made it to Cheve, but they only had a moment to regroup. Surprisingly many soldiers showed up to join the resistance their numbers nearing a thousand strong. Quality over quantity she thought.

She immediately got up and felt light headed. "ohhh shit this isn't good" she looked out the window and told a soldier to order everyone to ready for their escape. Barely 4 minutes afterwards the Nohrian army was seen over the hills. She hoped the message got to the Hoshidans or else they were gonna become a resistance sandwich between the 2 armies.

She chewed her thumb a bit then turned to her nightstand, she picked a flower from the vase and pinned it to her breast plate. If she was going to die she was going out in style. The enemy began their attack immediately after she pinned the flower as if they were waiting for it. She grabbed her axe and ignored several protests from her healers. She kicked open the door getting everyone's attention. After a short second she raised her axe and screamed "FOR THE GLORY OF NOHR!"

Her army shot straight up and ran to the enemy with cheers so loud they even slowed slightly. Scarlet arrow wound and all was there leading the charge herself. No way in hell her men were gonna die while she just watched. That would be a waste of her dramatic flower pinning. She cut through their knights like butter, she corkscrewed through some arrows and magic spells then decimated a few archers. Her side throbbed but Adrenaline is one hell of a pain killer. She continued hacking down soldiers with such fierce intensity her troops rallied behind her. Somehow they broke their ranks and was making their way to the main force.

Naturally this is where everything went wrong. Iago summoned a legion of faceless. Scarlet looked around at her men and knew immediately it was over. They were scared and it showed in their fighting weak spots were opened and the enemy hit hard. A blast of fire hit her wyvern and she went down. The wyvern ended up on top of her and she was pinned. She looked around, all her men were dying, and archers were running up on her. She was surrounded by archers within seconds. They knocked their arrows and she closed her eyes whispering once more. "for Nohr…"

All she heard was thunder, weird noise to hear when dying but she guessed it made sense. After half a second she realized…she wans't dead? She opened her eyes and in front of her stood the most glorious and handsome lobster she had ever seen. The lobster man turned and moved the wyvern reaching his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up and kinda close when doing so. She looked straight into his eyes and they both stared in silence for a second.

"So you like lobsters?" (she facepalmed on the inside)

"I've heard that one before." He smirked then turned to the archers who were still standing there in shock. "Let me handle this. Do you know who stands before you Nohrians?" They didn't seem to want to answer so he did for them. "I am Ryoma…CROWN PRINCE OF HOSHIDO!" (Scarlet just about died when she realized he personally lead this charge) and faster than lighting he closed the distance between them. He stabbed one grabbed another by the throat using him as a shield to block arrows from the faster reacting ones. Tossing him aside he blasted lighting at another then spun around spilling another's guts on the floor. Then he tossed his sword in the air and jumped towards the last, he used the archer as a springboard to catch his sword spinning in mid air and beheading him.

Scarlet stood there in awe before speaking "so how about you and I lay waste to this whole damn army lobster man? Ryoma smirked and handed her the axe she had dropped.

"It would be my honor to accompany you to the battle this evening." He smiled at her.

"Oh my what a gentleman, but you better get rid of the act we have work to do" She took her axe and turned around. "oh by the way" she said looking over her shoulder, "I am Scarlet."

Mere minutes after hearing Ryoma entered the battle Iago called the retreat, and Scarlet was surprised Hoshido helped let alone sent the crown prince. Ryoma on the other hand was really glad he came.

 **That's chapter one let me know what you think!**


End file.
